(1) Filed of the Invention
The present invention relates to a dimmer that controls the luminosity of external light reaching human eyes and a video display device using the same.
(2) Description of the Related Art
There are known video display devices that present display of predetermined pictures to a user using virtual images. These devices are commercially available as head mounted displays or head-up displays. In such video display devices, various configurations of optical systems are proposed so as to observe displayed pictures and surroundings at the same time. For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2012-88472 describes a virtual image display device in which in order to allow surroundings to be observed and to prevent external light from interfering with the observation of pictures, a dimming plate is disposed opposed to the surroundings side of a light guide plate to adjust the transmission state of external light.